pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Torneo de One-Shots: History of Unicorns with Mostache
Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : Y está,es mi historia,la de un unicornio,con mostache. Archivo:Cara de Arcanine.png : Seras unicornio en tu casa (? Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : Bueno,alli me converti unicornio. Archivo:Cara de Arcanine.png : Drogada... (? Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : Anda a cantar esa cancion en japones que te encanta,po. Archivo:Cara de Arcanine.png : Eu já lavei o meu carro, regulei o som Já tá tudo preparado, vem que o brega é bom (8) Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : Anda a cantarle eso a tu madre. Archivo:Cara de Arcanine.png : MAMAAAAAA,VEN ACA Archivo:Cara de Slowking.png : QUEEEE? que soy hermafrodita por llamarme slowking y soy mujer? Archivo:Cara de Arcanine.png : Menina fica a vontade, entre e faça a festa Me liga mais tarde, vou adorar, vamos nessa (8) Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : Y así, son mis días,un arroz con mango. Yo solo quiero un mostache sersi. Archivo:Cara de Arcanine.png : PAPAAAAAAA,VEN ACA Archivo:Cara de Milotic hembra.png : QUEEee? que soy hermafrodita al igual que tu madre? Archivo:Cara de Arcanine.png : VAMOS A COMER ARROZ CON MANGO TOMANDO SOPA DE MAIZ? Archivo:D8.png Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png Archivo:Cara de Milotic hembra.png : COMERA ESO SERA TU MADRE D8 Archivo:Cara de Slowking.png : Se comera eso mi unicornio sersi de cabellera morada con mostache Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : Y YO QUIERO UN IPAD D8 Unicornio sersi con cabellera morada y mostache: *comiendo arroz con mango y sopa de maiz* Todos: ewO!!!!!! EXISTE!!!!!! OwO Unicornio sersi con cabellera morada y mostache: ¿Que creian? ¿Que solo existia en la imaginacion de las personas que entran en un sitio cuyo nombre es parecido a temblor? Archivo:Elmo_sprite.png : Sii Todos: ES ELMO ewO Archivo:Elmo_sprite.png : Y es hora de enseñarles a su hija como tener mostache. *suena la musica* Archivo:Elmo_sprite.png : Ahhh,kids look at these creyons *3 veces despues* I make art Archivo:Elmo_sprite.png : When i walk in elmo room,this is what it see,mr noodles staring at me,i got a dorothy in a thank and i'm not afraid to show it,show it,show it Archivo:Elmo sprite.png : I'm elmo and i know it *haciendo wiggle* Todos: ewO *llega arcanine* Archivo:Cara de Arcanine.png : GgGuúuú´ÚsSsTáááAÁÁÁáVVvVvVóóoóóÓ LíííMááááÁÁÁÁÁ EééééÉê VvVvóoóóCéééÉ Todos: es arCANIne Archivo:D8.png Archivo:Elmo sprite.png : ¿Cuando puedo ponerme mi bigote sexy? Todos: sii ._. Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : Elmo sensualo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111!!!111!1 * ---- * Todos: ewO' Archivo:Elmo sprite.png : Bueno,lo haremos,o no? (hello) Todos: 1313 Archivo:Cara de Slowking.png : ESPERO QUE USEN PROTECCION Archivo:OE3.png Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : Mama,tranquila,hay alarma de robos cuelda e malpensados *llega darth vader* Darth Vader: Llego yo,del lado oscuro,a vender... galletas Archivo:Raisins.png Archivo:Cara de Milotic hembra.png : STALIN,DONDE ESTAS? Archivo:D8.png Archivo:Elmo sprite.png : STALIN? EL TIPO QUE ENTRO POR MI TRASERO? :D Archivo:Cara de Milotic hembra.png : Ese mismo :3 Darth Vader: Jorobense Archivo:Raisins.png Todos: actualmente,¿quien dice eso? Darth Vader: Yo Archivo:Raisins.png Archivo:Cara de Arcanine.png : Tienes galletas?:3 Darth Vader: No Archivo:Raisins.png Archivo:Cara de Keldeo.png : Dragonair sin nombre aparente,eres la elegida Archivo:Raisins.png Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : Por que? solo dije que me gustaba coldplay D: Archivo:Cara de Keldeo.png : Eres la elegida para conocer a mi hijo con darth vader Archivo:Raisins.png Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : Pues,como caraj* tuvieron hijos un keldeo y darth vader? Archivo:Yao_Ming_Face.jpg Y por que yo? D: Archivo:Cara de Keldeo.png : Por que te enseñaremos como tener bigote y a convertirte en un unicornio Archivo:Raisins.png Archivo:Cara de Slowking.png : Te dije que no tenias que cantar La Isla Bonita con Ricky Martin Archivo:Yao_Ming_Face.jpg Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : Pero... Archivo:Cara de Slowking.png : A TU CUARTO!!!!!! y con los buenotes de keldeo y darth vader Archivo:MeGusta_Perv.png Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png Archivo:Elmo_sprite.png : Satisfaceme asi señorita,señorita señorita (8) Todos: ewO Archivo:Elmo sprite.png : Muchas gracias *acento ingles* :feellikeasir: Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : Entonces,el escritor tiene flojera e improvisaremos una escena (? Archivo:Cara de Slowking.png : *le pega con un palo* idiota .v. Archivo:Cara de Arcanine.png : I'M arCANIne BATMAAAAAN Archivo:D8.png Archivo:Cara de Keldeo.png : Katy Perry is on replay,she's on replay Darth Vader: Jodet* (? Archivo:Cara de Keldeo.png : MAMA DE DRAGONAIR, CABEZA DE CARACOL,DARTH DIJO UNA GROSERIA D8 Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : Que hacen ellos en mi casa? ewO Archivo:Cara de Slowking.png : es que son unos tios buenorros (? :3 Archivo:Cara de Keldeo.png : *le da un golpe a darth* FUERA D8 Darth Vader:TO FLY,TO FLY,I BELIEVE I CAN FLY D8 Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : entonces...falta algo?._. Publico: SI!!!! TU NOMBRE!!! Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : me llamo pancracia petrolina,nombre que escojio mi hermafrodita linda madre Archivo:Cara de Slowking.png : me volves a decir asi y te meto un coñazo oe3 awwww :3 Archivo:Cara de Milotic hembra.png : Muk = Kum = Cum = Semen. Todos: que tiene que ver eso con el bigote de tu hija? Archivo:Cara de Milotic hembra.png : MI HIJA TIENE BIGOTE??!!?!?!?!?!?! Todos: nooooo Archivo:Yao_Ming_Face.jpg Archivo:Cara de Milotic hembra.png : Pancracia Petrolina I,pues... despues de ver team insatisfaction por television Archivo:Cara de Slowking.png : Pides el divorcio? T333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333T Archivo:Cara de Milotic hembra.png : Pues no... Pido que tengamos otro hijo Archivo:MeGusta_Perv.png Archivo:Cara de Slowking.png : Y luego pediras el divorcio... Archivo:Cara de Milotic hembra.png : Pues sí... ._. Archivo:Cara de Slowking.png : *le pega con la cabeza* Perro! Descarado! Bitcho! Archivo:Cara de Milotic hembra.png : ._. Archivo:Cara de Keldeo.png : Su hija tiene su bigote al fin,ya me puedo ir con mi Darthy lindo? Todos: ewO!!!! lo sabia,eran lesbis Archivo:Yao_Ming_Face.jpg Darth Vader : *se quita la mascara* ... Archivo:Cara de Meloetta.png : I'M YOUR FATHER Archivo:Raisins.png Archivo:Elmo sprite.png : NO,NO,ES IMPOSIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE D: Archivo:Cara de Keldeo.png : and... I'M YOUR MOTHER 250px Archivo:Elmo sprite.png : No deberia ser al reves? :3 Archivo:Cara de Meloetta.png / Archivo:Cara de Keldeo.png : We are hermafroditas, bitches Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : Desde cuando la historia se centró en elmo? Archivo:Cara de Hydreigon.png : Desde que yo,su sexy escritor,lo puso asi Archivo:OE3.png Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : Kurt Inglish "King" Rivera? *O* Archivo:Cara de Hydreigon.png : no,soy bruno mars claro ._. Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : Bueno,explicame como hicistes para tener ese cuerno y ese mostache. Archivo:Cara de Hydreigon.png : Pues ,solo tienes que,creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer en la magia de narnia :3 *sale un reno de un armario* Archivo:Cara de Stantler.png : sali del armario,como el mounstro de resident evil I'm a Narnia's stantler, im trabajar for mcdonalds en e.e.u.u. I'm hablar espanglish Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : que tiene que ver eso con lo otro? ewO Archivo:Cara de Stantler.png : que me llamo petra Archivo:Yao Ming Face.jpg Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : ¿Y que co*o tiene que ver que te llames petra con un stantler de narnia? Archivo:OE3.png Archivo:Cara de Stantler.png : De que soy awesome and me fui un bidoof in mi life pasada Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : ¿Y que tiene que ver eso con lo otro? Archivo:OE3.png Archivo:Cara de Stantler.png : De que puse parto cuando iba a escuchar part of me de katy perry Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : ¿Y QUE CARAJIRIRDGMIDFJGIDSGJIDFGJDGJDSIGJDIGJDSIGJF TIENE QUE VER ESO CON LO OTRO? ASH,CALLATE QUE ME DESESPERAS Archivo:OE3.png Ash: Archivo:Okay Meme CC.png Archivo:Cara de Hydreigon.png : Y darth,keldeo y elmo? no dije que se fueran Archivo:Raisins.png Archivo:Cara de Meloetta.png / Archivo:Cara de Keldeo.png : *besandose en una esquina* (? Archivo:Elmo sprite.png : *muriendo de soledad* Archivo:Forever Alone.png Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : Y mi bigote? Archivo:Poker-face.png Archivo:Cara de Stantler.png: Ahi,volando (? Bigote: I'M SO EXCITED Archivo:La.gif Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : VUELVE ACA,BIGOTEEE!!!! Bigote: No Archivo:Trollface.jpg Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : Ni un bigote me quiere Archivo:Forever Alone.png Bigote: *Regresa a la cara* :c Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : Archivo:Fuckyea.gif Archivo:Elmo sprite.png : ELMA,VOLVISTEEEEEEEEEEES *O* *en la corte* Archivo:Cara de Bibarel.png : Entonces,estan divorciados. Archivo:Cara de Slowking.png T333333333333333333333333333T *de vuelta con los demas* Archivo:Elmo sprite.png : ELMOOOOOOOOOOO Archivo:Elmo sprite.png : ELMAAAAAA Archivo:Elmo sprite.png : ELMOOOOOOOO Archivo:Elmo sprite.png : ELMAAAAA Archivo:Elmo sprite.png Archivo:Elmo sprite.png : *besandose apasionadamente* Archivo:Cara de Hydreigon.png : Y así,todos viven felices,elmo esta con elma, dragonair tiene su mostache y es un unicornio,stantler esta forever alone. Archivo:Cara de Stantler.png : Archivo:Forever Alone.png Archivo:Cara de Hydreigon.png : ArCANIne canta valadah voah . Y yo,no estoy feliz por que no tengo a taylor momsen Archivo:Forever Alone.png Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png : Holi (? Archivo:Cara de Hydreigon.png : Y asi...no termina esta historia :3 o si... ? no se ._. Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png : Terminara... pero antes,quiero cantar una cancion c: Archivo:Cara de Hydreigon.png : Y creo que ya se cual es la indicada Archivo:MeGusta_Perv.png Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png : Nah,mejor no,al escritor le da heno Archivo:Poker-face.png Archivo:Cara de Meloetta.png : Taylor Michele Momsen,i am your father Archivo:Raisins.png Archivo:Cara de Keldeo.png : And i am your mother Archivo:Raisins.png Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png : Si claro Archivo:Yao_Ming_Face.jpg *escenas rapidas* Archivo:Cara de Hydreigon.png / Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png : *besandose* (?) Archivo:Elmo sprite.png / Archivo:Elmo sprite.png : *besandose* (? Archivo:Cara de Arcanine.png : *cantando valadah voah* Archivo:Cara de Dragonair.png : *bailando con su mostache* (? *fin escenas rapidas* Archivo:Cara de Hydreigon.png : Y asi,el team insatisfaction logro separarse y coke se caso...espera,lineas equivocadas . aja,y asi,dragonair tuvo su mostache,y todos vivieron infelices felices por siempre (? final pelotudo weon FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN